Compassion
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: "The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honourable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well."


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I think this piece will speak for itself :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Compassion.**_

**Compassion: a feeling of distress and pity for the suffering or misfortune of another, often including the desire to alleviate it.** This is a word I believe we all know, it's something that we should all feel even. But yet I ask you do any of us really know what this word compassion really is? Is there a time in our lives when we can truly say we have felt or seen true compassion? Well today I believe I saw real true compassion and as said by **Aesop, **No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted. - The Lion and The Mouse.

It was around 6:45am. I was on the way to the office, getting my morning cup of coffee and trying to pull myself out of the sleep induced comatose state I'm in most mornings. It was my local haunt on the way to work and in a job like mine, I enjoy watching people walk by making up their lives and jobs for my personal enjoyment. Today was different though as I sat there sipping my morning cup of Joe I saw a sight that warmed me more than the hot beverage ever could.

I'm not sure how it happened or what may have caused the incident in the first place, but there was one old granddad, on his feet one moment and the next he was down. Well I'm happy to say I wasn't like the few people that just strolled past the poor man. Tossing a few yen on the table to cover the cost of my drink I headed out of the coffee shop and to the crossing. Yet in those few short moments there was already someone there beating me to the cut. Bending down to the granddad was a very pretty young woman. To begin with I didn't realise just what I was witnessing until she stood, removed her coat and placed it around the fallen man. In that moment when she smiled at him her eyes flashed. With whatever words she said her name hit me instantly.

Well my job is being prepared for a story wherever it may arise so grabbing my camera whilst waiting for the crossing signal to change, I snapped a few pictures of what I can only call pure compassion. I only wish I could have heard what that young woman was saying to make the granddad smile like he was. She must have been always prepared as she was at this point wiping away blood from what appeared to be a cut on the grandpa's head whilst talking on what I guessed was her mobile phone. A few pictures later and finally with the changing of the crossing signal I was close enough to hear the pair talking. I wasn't the only one that had crossed to see if they could help and I wasn't the only one who couldn't help smiling as the grandpa told the young lady to take back her coat as it was cold outside. She just smiled a warm smile telling him that she wasn't the one sitting on the cold ground and she would be fine.

I listened as one of the other good samaritans questioned the young lady about who she had contacted. She too questioned the old man telling him it seemed he was already in good hands. The chatter between the three showed me that maybe I could help in other ways, approaching the young lady who was looking up and down the road I asked how I could help. Her smile was welcoming and she asked if I would mind keeping an eye out for the ambulance she had called for. I agreed readily yet only moments later after turning my back on the woman a very foreboding aura made me turn back to catch what can only be described as one of her most memorable expressions directed at a young man. He stood unbothered by the Grandpa he had literally stepped over to get to the young woman.

It was a look of pure contempt she sent his way as she told him in a very cold voice that at this very moment in time there were more important things than getting someone to sign a piece of paper. Even with her cold words she smiled, but it was an obvious dismissal as others who were watching or helping looked on in disdain at the young man. They had nothing but respect for the young woman who was again talking to the grandpa and making sure he was warm enough. I'm not sure how long I would have to stand there, but I didn't mind helping out or listening to the conversation between the two women and the grandpa. I heard the young woman excuse herself and step a little bit away from the group as she made a phone call. I heard a few words, a few names and reassurance, but what happened next was yet another shock to my system as the expensive silver sports car pulled up.

Now in Tokyo it is not impossible to see famous people in your everyday life and sometimes even in person. But to see Japan's number one actor and his manager stepping out of the car grabbing blankets and a first aid kit from the boot before walking over to the smiling young lady was a sight to make even me speechless. The manager must have been versed in first aid as he took control of the situation and was asking what I figured were the right questions while the talent offered the young woman a coat. Finally my job came into fruition with the arrival of the flashing lights I waved down the crewmen. It took only a few minutes to get everything sorted with the Grandpa and getting him into the ambulance. The young woman's coat returned to her still with a smile on her face as she bid the man goodbye and with that like the speed of her arrival she was in the silver sports car and she was gone.

The president of LME calls himself 'The King of Love.' Compassion is yet just one of the sub-stages of love, so with that young lady's actions I would say he would be a very proud man of his so called 'children'. As well as the quick action and arrival of another one of his 'children' plus manager. I'm not saying Tsuruga Ren would not have stopped and helped in the same situation today, but my thoughts as I write this go out to none other than the embodiment of compassion Kyoko. A new actress and talent of who I am proud to be called a fan.

Lory looked up from the magazine he had been reading from and then at the pink tinged woman before him as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Well Mogami-san, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Lory asked. Kyoko never saw the large smile on his face. She was unable to look at the man who had called her to his office this evening with no explanation other than he needed to speak to her. Had she done wrong helping that man? Had she reacted wrongly to that fan who had asked for her autograph while she was trying to help? She hadn't thought about it at the time but maybe she should not have let Mio out in that moment. She never really realised she had let Mio out... but she must have if the reporter had picked up on it. So she answered the only way she could at that moment.

"No sir." Lory had seen the fear and trepidation in the young woman's face. He knew her. Knew her fears and times when she would misunderstand. Though he did not want her to misunderstand him in that moment.

"Look at me Kyoko-chan." The use of her given name had the effect he had desired as her eyes shot to his. Lory smiled again and saw her visibly relax as she slowly and timidly smiled back.

"Make no mistake Kyoko-chan, I am very proud of you."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honourable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well."**

― **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**It only takes a moment to help someone, but that is a moment that they will take with them forever.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**


End file.
